Can We ?
by aquaryoung21
Summary: can we start over? can we be strangers again? /failed summary nya XD


**CAN WE?**

.

Aquaryoung21

.

Kris Suho Jessica

KrisHo slight KriSica

.

One Shot

.

General, hurt, Gs

.

Disclaimer

Author suka banget galau jadi maaf aja ya kalo galo teyus~~ (-3-)v terinspirasi dari pic yang aku nemu(?) di we heart it XD itu pusatnya aku nyari bahan galau XD… Cerita milik author, kalo Krisho milik…. Author juga! Eh salah gaul wkwk enjoy yah. Review juseyo~~ buat perbaikan^^

Maaf kalo typo dimana mana (-3-)v

Sore itu angin bertiup pelan membelai lembut surai kecoklatan yeoja yang tengah berdiam di bawah pohon maple yang mulai merontokkan daunnya dan siap menyambut datangnya musim gugur. Atau mungkin sudah musim gugur? Angin yang bertiup itu terasa dingin dan membuat yeoja itu merapatkan mantelnya. Kakinya sedari tadi hanya berdiam di bawah naungan pohon maple yang mulai gugur. Matanya terpejam seperti menahan sakit yang amat dalam.

"kris.." bibirnya mengucapkan satu nama yang entah kenapa membuat air matanya kini mengalir menuruni pipi chubby putih susunya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan hanya bayangan kabur yang dilihatnya.

_**Can we start over?**_

_**Can we be strangers again?**_

Hari semakin senja dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. Seakan berlomba dengan matahari yang siap meluncur ke peraduannya si yeoja itu pun juga berlari menuju apartemennya. Ia menaiki tangga dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Dan bodohnya kenapa dia tak naik lift saja? Saat ia sampai di kamarnya ia menyalakan semua lampu dan merasa aman. Ia takut gelap.

"_tak akan ada yang mengganggumu meskipun gelap, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu suho"_

Kata kata itu terngiang lagi dan rasa sesak itu muncul lagi. Seketika yeoja itu ambruk dan menangis tersedu sedu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa setiap kenangan tentang namja itu berhasil menghancurkannya. Yeoja itu bukan yeoja yang lemah. Bukan. Dia kuat. Dia mampu mempertahankan hidupnya tanpa siapapun. Dia sebatang kara, orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Selama ini ia menjalani kehidupannya seorang diri sampai namja yang bernama kris itu datang. Memberinya sebuah hal kecil yang aneh. Cinta? Mungkin. Selama bersama Kris ia merasa hidupnya lebih dari sempurna. Mungkinkah Kris sudah masuk terlalau jauh di dalam kehidupannya? Entahlah dia juga tidak mengerti.

_**Let me introduce myself**_

_**We can laugh and talk**_

_**And relearn what we already know**_

"gotjimalyo.." ucapnya dengan suara parau. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tak ada yang ia temukan selain kekosongan. Sekarang ia sadar apa arti namja yang bernama Kris itu. kris mengenalkannya pada ruang kosong di dalam hidupnya dan membantunya untuk mengisi ruang kosong itu dengan kehadirannya di sampingnya. Kris melakukannya dengan baik sampai dia tidak sadar kalau apa yang dilakukan Kris membuatnya semakin ketergantungan pada Kris. Pada namja yang kini malah, menghilang. Tak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Ah, aniya. Bukan tidak tahu, tapi berpura –pura tidak tahu bahkan berpura pura tidak mau tahu. Yang dia inginkan Kris ada disini bersamanya dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Kembali baik baik saja dan menjadi lebih sempurna. Seperti dulu, seperti pertama kali Kris menyapanya. Dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seperti dulu..

TING TONG

Di tengah keputus –asaan itu bell apartemen berbunyi. Mungkin itu kris. Ia segera menghapus air matanya. Kris tidak suka dirinya menangis. Bahkan ia berlari menuju pintunya. Terlalu berharap kalau orang yang akan di lihatnya, orang yang kini berada di balik pintu itu adalah kris. Semoga kali ini harapannya tak mengecewakannya.

CKLEK

DEG

"annyeong suho –ya"

Suara bass itu, rambut blonde itu, mata, hidung, bibir itu.. semua itu, benar benar kris.

BRUK

"keuriwohaeyo Kris" dia segera memeluk Kris. Namja itu benar benar di hadapannya. "ini benar dirimu kan?" Tanya nya lagi memastikan.

"menurutmu siapa lagi?" Tanya Kris dengan nada datarnya. Tapi dia tahu, kekasihnya itu memang suka bercanda dengan nada datarnya itu. dia hampir menangis lagi tapi kali ini menangis haru.

"haha.. bodoh.. K –Kris, jangan pergi lagi aku mohon, aku butuh kau di sini, aku tak bisa melakakukan semuanya dengan baik tanpamu, aku butuh kau untuk mengisi ruang kosong di sini" ucap nya dengan suara yang bergetar hebat sembari menunjuk dadanya. Kris hanya menatapnya sendu. Membelai surai kecoklatan itu. mengecup puncak kepala yeoja itu dan menghirup aromanya. Kris tak bisa melakukan apa apa.

_**And come up with new inside jokes**_

_**And create new memories**_

"suho –ya, a –aku.."

"Kris, aku berhasil membuat espresso yang kau sukai, di luar cukup dingin bagaimana dengan segelas espresso hangat? Kau pasti suka? Ottae?" potong nya. Kris benar benar terhimpit kali ini. Melihat wajah sayu yeoja manis di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan.. terakhir? Mungkin.. dari yeoja ini.

_Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, baby_

"baiklah, aku ingin mencobanya"

Yeoja itu –joonmyeon– menarik tangan Kris untuk memasuki apartemennya.

TAP

"kris? Apa yang kau lakukan? Katamu tak mau buang banyak waktu?" seorang yeoja yang berambut blonde sama seperti Kris tiba tiba dating dan menghentikan langkah Kris dan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap bingung yeoja berwajah angkuh di hadapannya itu.

"jess.. jebal" mohon Kris. Namun yeoja itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"kita harus menemui banyak lagi temanku, jangan buang waktu ke sini" ucap yeoja itu angkuh.

"kris? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya joonmyeon pelan. Kris meraih tangan kecil yeoja itu dan berlutut di hadapannya. "k –kris apa yang kau lakukan?"

"mianhae suho –ya mianhae" suara Kris terdengar parau. Bahkan tubuh itu kini terlihat seperti sedang bersujud di hadapan suho. Suho yang melihatnya sangat bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu tapi di sisi lain yeoja berambut blonde yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka memandang tak suka dan mencibir.

Yeoja angkuh itu melepas paksa tautan tangan Kris dan Joonmyeon. "kris aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, dan kau yeoja jalang, berhenti dekati kris karena kami akan menikah!" yeoja itu melemparkan undangan bernuansa gold ke wajah joonmyeon. "kajja kris!" pekik yeoja itu. dan sungai bening kembali mengaliri wajah joonmyeon.

"ku mohon jangan datang, maafkan aku harus meninggalkanmu suho –ya, berbahagialah"

CUP

Kris mencium singkat bibir joonmyeon dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. joonmyeon hanya memandang kosong dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya.

_**And give each other**_

_**A second chance?**_

"hiks.. Kris.. hiks"

_**You leave me without give a reason..**_

_**Why did you do this to me?**_

_**What's my fault?**_

**End**

Akhirnya kelar.. pasti gajelas banget -_- mianhae -3-

Review yak?


End file.
